Sing to Me
by kitkatkiba
Summary: Roxas and Namine are no longer nobodies, and live in the same area as Sora and Kairi. There friendship buds, and they start to see different sides of eachother. RoxNam. SoKai. Bad Summary[Rated T for later chapters]


**Namine**

It was a humid summer evening, the time right before the sky turns dark, just as the sunset is gradually fading. It was beautiful. The cool winds blew threw my hair, and despite the warm weather, gave me slight chills. The palm trees swayed gently in the breeze, and the soft sand gathered between my toes.

I glanced down at my sketch book, a third time. A crisp sheet of snow-white paper lay before my eyes, beckoning the pencil I held in my hand. It had been difficult for a while now, drawing. I can't remember a time when my mind was so busied that I couldn't put pencil to paper. I supposed I just wasn't focused, but then again, drawing comes naturally, so when is there complete and total focus anyway?

I lay back on the cool paopu tree, my mind sorting through my thoughts. What's different? What's causing me to pause – to delay the activity I love? Or better yet, _who_ is causing me to pause? Him. He is what's been on my mind. He's what causing my thoughts to falter. He's the one who has made me unfocused. He was standing right behind me.

**Roxas**

"Huh?" I stop before the paopu tree. "Oh, Namine. I didn't think anyone else was here…" She remained silent. I glanced down at the petite blonde before me. "So, whacha doin'?"

"Hmmphmm." She continued to stare at her sketch book.

"Okaaaaay….I take it you want to be alone so, I'll see you around-" she grabbed my hand as I attempted to turn away. I looked at her. She gazed briefly at me before averting her eyes back to her sketch book.

"No…..you don't have to leave." I waited for more but her lips remained shut. I looked down at our hands. They were still intertwined.

**Namine**

"U-uh Namine?" I glanced back at Roxas to notice a small but defined blush cross his face. "Can I sit with you?"

"Oh, sure Roxas." I said with a cheery grin. Cheery grin? God, I'm a dork.

I peered at him through the corner of my eye. This was him. The very boy that had caused my thoughts to pause, and to shift into new creations. He was the one who affected me so. But how could Roxas do that? I had only known him for, what? Two years now since I had moved to the islands, I guess. And it's not like he was anything special, I mean, sure he was cute, and funny; he could always make me smile when I was down. And talented; he played the guitar like he was born with it. And god only knows, that boy could sing. I know that's kind of a strange thing to say, but he was pretty good. That was it. That was the reason. Not that he could sing, but that he sang for me. Occasionally, when we hung out, he would grab his guitar, tune it, and string a few cords. And when he was content with his work, he would sing a new song that he had wrote that week. When he was finished, I would always get over my speechlessness just enough to express how the song made me feel and he would respond with one of his signature heart-warming smiles. But whenever he was around his friends, I never heard them talking about it. I figured he was embarrassed, so I didn't mention it to them, but I also didn't mention it because I felt pleased by the fact that he shared that part of him only with me.

"That's amazing. I-Is that me?"

"Huh-what?" I looked over at Roxas. He pointed to my sketch book.

"That. Is that me?" I glanced at my sketch book. A diminutive gasp escaped my lips as I stared at the sketch of Roxas that lay upon the no longer clean sheets of paper in my sketch book. I had no idea that while I went through my thoughts, I had started to draw.

"Y-Yeah. I think it's you…." I glanced between the boy and the page. Yup, that was Roxas.

"Think? Wait, didn't you even no what you were doing?"

"Well, no. I suppose not. I just sort of, _drew_."

"Heheh." He looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That's cute." He smiled.

I was taken aback. "The picture? Well that's kind of awkward, 'because you're kind of calling yourself cute." I said nonchalantly.

"Heheheheheh. No, actually, I meant you." He said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"O-Oh?" I questioned, as a shocked look aroused in my eyes.

"Y-Yeah," he nodded, as a blush crept upon his smoothly crafted face.

A red tint found its way to my façade. "Well," I said. "Here, you can have it."

"Huh? Why are you giving this to me?"

"I mean, it _is _you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. But I'm not just gonna take it for free."

That's what I like about Roxas, he doesn't cheap people out, (even though this time doesn't really count, since it's a gift…) "Well, then how about you sing me one of your songs for it? I'd enjoy that," I smiled.

"Sure, I can do that," he grinned at me. "Shall we?"

I laughed at his purposeful cheesiness. "We shall," I answered, as we hooked arms and walked away towards our destination.


End file.
